


you make me feel warm inside

by explows



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5611606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explows/pseuds/explows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kaneki <i>wants.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me feel warm inside

**Author's Note:**

> second person, kanekis pov!

It’s the small things he does that drive you completely mad. It’s an itch you can’t scratch; the reason your fingers twitch with want.

It’s his caring nature.

You don’t think you’ve ever been around someone so – angelic? He’ll text you asking if you’ve made it home safely. He’ll make sure you’re eating enough. He’ll ask you about the books you’ve been reading and ask questions, as if he _genuinely_ wants to know. He’ll invite you over on your _bad_ days – like now.

The two of you don’t really do anything. You lounge on Hide’s bed like you always do, and breathe in the scent of his pillow. You hum in contentment. Hide’s smell is comforting, smells like _home._ Smells like somewhere you belong.

Hide doesn’t ask any questions, and you will never be able to voice how grateful you are for it. He knows how to read you best. He knows when you want to talk, he knows when you don’t.

Hide isn’t your only friend – you have plenty – but you like him most.

He lies down next to you, close enough for you to feel his breath against your skin, but not close enough to touch. The bed isn’t very big, but it’s big enough for the both of you to fit. His fingers touch yours, and you let them. You like the feel of them – the feel of _Hide_. His fingers are warm and soft, and they calm you more than you would like to admit.

Hide smiles at you and – fuck – you go weak. You give a small smile back.

“So I’ve been reading this new manga,” he whispers.

You sigh – acting as if you’re annoyed. You aren’t, but you want to get a laugh out of him, and you do. He giggles, the crinkles forming around his eyes. You like the way Hide’s face looks when he does – just about anything. But you like this one the best. It’s usually after you make a joke, and then he does this _giggle._ It’s the kind that makes your knees go weak and your cheeks heat up. You want to die listening to that giggle and seeing that face.

You push those thoughts out of your head, trying to pay attention to the words coming out of Hide’s mouth. You assume he’s talking about the manga.

“And just when you think he’s dead he – hey, what are you thinking about?”

You’re so caught off-guard by his question that you have no idea how to reply. All the words you knew have been erased from your mind, and all you can think to say is, _“Huh?”_

Hide giggles again – you force yourself to not completely break at the sound – and taps the tip of his finger against your nose. “You goof! Pay attention!” he whines. He pouts, eyes closed and lips puckered, and it looks like he’s thinking hard.

You want him. You want him now. You don’t know when this _feeling_ started. You don’t want to be _just his friend_ anymore; you want to feel his lips against yours. You want him to keep caring about you. You want him to keep praising you and telling you good things. You bet Hide’s lips would feel soft. You bet Hide would be a good kisser. You bet –

“I like you like this,” Hide sighs sleepily. His eyes flutter shut and – _wait, you need to know. You need to know how Hide likes you._

You try not to sound too desperate when you cough and reply, “How?”

“Like you’re lost in thought. Your eyes have that faraway look. I like you all the time, but that look is my favorite.”

He sounds tired, so you don’t push him for more answers. Those words are enough. They speed your heart up, light a spark inside you, heat your cheeks. You forget about your aunt. You forget about the words she said and the things she did.

You fall asleep watching Hide’s chest rise and fall, and wake up to the sight of coffee on the nightstand and a note.

_“hey ken! just went out to grab some snacks and a movie to bring home for us to watch so dont go anywhere!!! also i apologise in advance for the terrible coffee i didnt know itd b so hard to make :(_

The coffee is cold – and doesn’t taste very good – but you drink it all regardless.

You feel warm.


End file.
